Trauma to the brain or spinal chord caused by physical forces acting on the skull or spinal column, by ischemic stroke or by hydrocephalus results in edema and swelling of the affected tissues. This is followed by ischemia, temporary or permanent brain and/or spinal chord injury and may result in death. The tissues mainly affected are classified as grey matter, more specifically astroglial cells.
The specific therapy currently used for the treatment of the medical problems described is limited to steroids, such as, the sodium salt of 6-.alpha.-methylprednisolone succinate. Although these agents are effective in situations involving white matter edema, they comprise relative ineffective therapy for grey matter edema. Thus, the compounds of this invention comprise a novel and specific treatment for a medical problem where no specific therapy is available.
The compounds of the invention have the added advantage of being devoid of the toxic side effects of the steroids and of having little or no renal effects.